Cuando Aprieta el Corazón
by Kayazarami
Summary: Kagome sufre una grave enfermedad del corazón. Siente su vida perdida, cuando de repente, los hermanos Sesshômaru e Inuyasha Tashio entran en su vida. ¿Quien conquistara el corazón enfermo de la chica?


Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1. Ataques.**

Michiru Higurashi estaba desesperado. No sabía que hacer ni a quien acudir y ya no se le ocurrían mas alternativas. Estaba desesperado.

Y, al contrario de todos sus ideales, creencias y consejos, hizo lo único que encontraba aceptable en un momento así: ir al bar a emborracharse.

Aparco cerca del bar y entro en el. La mayoría de la gente ni se inmuto, un hombre con el pelo negro y ojos castaños acababa de entrar, ¿que tenía de extraño? Pronto tuvo un whisky con hielo entre sus manos y las ideas mas claras, por extraño que parezca, en realidad, no pensaba beber, pero necesitaba estar allí, confundirse entre el gentío, olvidar...

Paso allí una hora sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia, hasta que alguien lo hizo.

-Amigo, su whisky con hielo ahora es whisky con agua.

-Déjeme en paz.

Pero, muy al contrario de sus deseos, el extraño individuo se sentó junto a él.

-¿Un mal día?

-Ni se lo imagina.

-Claro que no, todos dicen lo mismo, todos creen que lo suyo es lo peor.

-Hable de lo que sepa.

-Hable usted, no le servirá de gran cosa, pero al menos se desahogara.

-¿Que clase de persona viene al bar a escuchar las vidas de otros?

-Una muy aburrida, se lo aseguro.

Por primera vez, el señor Higurashi alzo la vista hacia su interlocutor y se asombro, encontrándose con un hombre bien extraño, le calculo unos cuarenta años, edad cercana a la suya, tenia el pelo plateado, recogido en una especie de coleta y vestía un traje de aspecto caro, un esmoquin negro muy elegante, propio de los altos empresarios.

Cuando el también le miro, se percato de que sus ojos eran de un color dorado extrañísimo. El hombre le tendió la mano.

-Inutashio Tashio.

Se la estrecho.

-Michiru Higurashi.

-Ummm...

Parecía que el nombre le resultaba conocido, pero no añadió nada más.

-¿Y a que se debe su huida del mundo real?

-Mi hija, tiene 16 años.

-Comprendo, yo también tengo hijos y tienen esa edad, tan revolucionarios e insoportables, creyendo que pueden cambiar el mundo...

-No se trata de eso. En el caso de mi hija, ella jamás podrá hacer nada de eso.

Parecía realmente hundido, en opinión de Inutashio.

-¿Sufre alguna enfermedad?

Michiru sonrió tristemente.

-Si, y una grave y extraña. Un alteramiento del corazón.

-¿Ataques?

-Algo parecido. Los médicos no saben a que se deben. Es como un agarrotamiento de la masa muscular del corazón, una especie de infarto que le da al realizar cualquier esfuerzo.

-Uh...Suena horrible, ¿y esta siempre en el hospital?

Michiru bajo una ceja, con gesto resignado.

-No, vive en casa, pero no puede ni moverse de la cama la mayoría de los días, siente el pinchazo que le avisa de un "ataque" y prefiere no moverse.

-¿Duele?

-¿Los ataques? Muchísimo, no puede siquiera explicar lo que siente sin echarse a llorar.

-Debe ser espantoso para usted.

Lo miro con gesto divertido, aunque un poco apenado y añadió:

-Al final si que a resultado que su historia es la peor.

Michiru lo miro nuevamente, con curiosidad.

-¿Y su historia?

-¿Mi historia? Simplemente acabo de salir de una reunión de negocios y estaba terriblemente aburrido.

-Trágico.- Michiru sonrió ampliamente.

-Y que lo diga-añadió asintiendo divertido.

Pasaron una o dos horas más en el bar, charlando de otros asuntos, cuando Inutashio le preguntó algo acerca de su trabajo y el le confeso que era empresario comercial de importación, el jefe de las Empresas Higurashi.

Ahí fue donde Inutashio se echo a reír estrepitosamente y, no fue precisamente a causa de su borrachera, por que no habían pedido mas bebidas y seguían con las copas del principio. Por lo visto, a ninguno le gustaba beber.

-Ya decía yo que su nombre me sonaba, yo soy el jefe de la Compañía Tashio, líder en exportaciones, normalmente, tengo trato regular con los servicios de su empresa.

-Oh... ¿No me diga que vamos a ponernos a hablar de negocios ahora? Por que sinceramente, muchas ganas no ten...

-Ni lo piense, seguiremos con nuestra charla como si nada hubiera ocurrido, ¿a que si?

Ambos sonrieron, definitivamente, acababa de nacer una amistad muy productiva entre los dos empresarios.

Por primera vez desde hacía días, meses, tal vez incluso años, Michiru volvía contento a casa, pensó Sonomi Higurashi, no abatido ni frustrado por lo que sabía había allí.

No triste por que su hija no se había podido mover de la cama ese día, ni enfadado por no poder hacer nada.

Volvió alegre, contento, contagiando su alegría a todos, sobre todo a Kagome, que sonrió al ver lo contento que estaba.

Desde su cama, en una de las habitaciones mas grandes de la gran casa de los Higurashi, emmm, bueno, mas bien habría que llamarla mansión, se había pasado todo el día mirando por la ventana, como casi siempre hacia.

Podría haber mirado la tele o ver una película, pero casi nunca lo hacía.

Pasaba largas horas pensando, los días que no se podía mover. Pensaba, mientras miraba los hermosos jardines de la mansión desde la cama, a través de los grandes ventanales, siempre abiertos, por los que entraba un viento frió que en ocasiones le había estremecerse.

Pero no se arropaba ni mandaba cerrar las ventanas por mas frío que entrase, por que lo amaba. Amaba los soplos de viento en los días muertos, y el frío de la lluvia en las tardes grises.

No era de extrañar que una persona como ella amase todo lo que representaba libertad.

Sin embargo, apenas su padre entro en su habitación, olvido todo aquello y se centro en lo que él le explicaba: había conocido a un hombre en un bar y lo había invitado a cenar. Y no era un hombre cualquiera, sino el famosísimo Inutashio Tashio, el empresario más rico del país.

-Me gustaría que lo conocieses, Kagome. Es un hombre muy simpático y le he hablado mucho de ti.

Ella le miro con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Papa, ¿no pretenderás que me case con un hombre de tu edad, verdad?

-¡Ajh! ¡¡Nooo!! El esta casado, su mujer e hijos vendrán también mañana.

-Ughhh...Sabes que no soporto a los hijos de los ricos, son unos creídos.

-Lo se, hija, recuerdo perfectamente como suplicaste que te sacara del colegio y te pusiera un tutor particular.

El rostro de la joven se entristeció.

-Eso fue antes de mi enfermedad, ojala volviera a esos días, no me habrían importado tanto los niños ricos.

-Olvídalo, Kagome, no debemos vivir en el pasado, ninguno...Si yo volviese a ser joven...

Kagome se lo vio venir y decidió cortar por lo sano.

-Vale, papa, a ver, los Tashio vienen mañana, ¿que más?

-¿Crees que podrás cenar con nosotros?

-Creo que si, el pinchazo de esta mañana a sido muy flojo, puede que sea una de esas veces en las que no me..._pasa _nada durante una semana.

Su hija siempre evitaba llamar ataques a sus ataques, le daba incluso pánico expresarlos como tal.

-Bien. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Ropa nueva, colgantes, zapatos...?

- No voy a ponerme un vestido.

-Ya lo veremos.

Al día siguiente, tal como Kagome había previsto, pudo levantarse sin sentir el típico pinchazo agudo en el corazón.

Desayuno con sus padres, llena de alegría y hablo con su madre sobre lo que harían ese día. Ir de compras no podía ser, dijo Sonomi, no estas lo suficientemente fuerte. Así que irían a dar un paseo, luego a comer por ahí y luego volverían para arreglarse para la cena. Quedaron con Michiru en el lugar donde comerían cuando saliera del trabajo y se pusieron en marcha.

La mañana paso rápido y la comida también, tranquila y alegre. A la hora de arreglarse la cosa cambio un poco. Después de suplicas, suplicas y mas suplicas, Sonomi consiguió que Kagome se pusiera un vestido azul pálido precioso, sujeto con un lazo azul por detrás y le dejo el pelo suelto, pues así estaba perfecta.

Cuando Michiru llego, ambas estaban esperándolo en la sala y miraron tranquilamente a los recién llegados que iban tras el señor Higurashi.

Inutashio y sus hijos eran muy parecidos físicamente, los tres de pelo plateado y unos inquietantes ojos amarillos. En cambio, la mujer tenía el pelo largo castaño y los ojos negros.

-Inutashio, deja que te presente a mi esposa y mi hija.

Sonomi se adelanto.

-Soy Sonomi, encantada.

-Un placer, señora.

La mujer de Tashio se le acerco, con una sonrisa suave y calida en los labios.

-Mi nombre es Yzayoi, me alegra conocerla.

-Igualmente.

Tras un intercambio de besos, Michiru le hizo un gesto a Kagome y esta se les acerco.

-Yo soy Kagome, bienvenidos.

Uno de los hijos del empresario, que parecía tener su misma edad y sus facciones eran más duras, se adelanto.

-Mi nombre es Inuyasha, gracias.

Miro a su hermano, para ver si decía algo más, pero este callo. Al final, Inuyasha suspiro con resignación y lo presento el mismo.

-Este es mi hermano Sesshômaru, no es muy hablador que digamos.

Kagome le dirigió una sonrisa a Sesshômaru y le saludo, a pesar de que este no le contesto y solo obtuvo una fría mirada como respuesta. Pero ella se había acostumbrado al frío y no tenia nada que temerle a su mirada.

Una vez finalizaron las presentaciones, se dirigieron a la mesa de comer, donde Kaede, la mayordoma, ya había dispuesto todo junto con las criadas y solo se mantenían en sus puestos a la espera de servir la comida.

Cuando todos tomaron asiento, Michiru mando a traer el primer plato, que comieron con exquisita educación. Paso exactamente lo mismo con el segundo y los postres. Y llego la hora de las copas.

Los mayores no tardaron nada en enfrascarse en una interesante conversación sobre el mercado y las damas allí presentes se dispusieron a compartir ideas y opiniones acerca de ello.

Kagome sentía que ya no podría aburrirse más cuando Inuyasha le hizo una seña y se fueron a los jardines. Tardaron bastante en llegar, pero finalmente lo consiguieron.

-¿Jugamos?

El chico sostenía una pelota entre sus manos y una sonrisa en su cara. Kagome miro la pelota, luego su vestido, otra vez la pelota y finalmente se decidió.

-Venga,

Inuyasha se puso de portero. Kagome disparo y el se lanzo al lado derecho, con tan mala suerte de que la bola iba a la izquierda.

-¡¡Gol!!

-La próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte.

Pero si la tuvo, consiguió marcarle tres tantos más antes de que él la parara y cambiaran las posiciones.

Y así paso el rato sucesivamente, turnándose y jugando a ver quien marcaba más goles.

Desgraciadamente, lo bueno no dura para siempre y, en plena parada de balón, Kagome se quedo quieta y por su rostro paso una sombra de angustia.

Allí estaba el pinchazo. Y esta vez no era como los de por las mañanas, este anunciaba un ataque y de los mas fuertes.

Inuyasha se quedo mirando como Kagome se paralizaba y sonrió, al fin y al cabo todas son iguales, pensó.

-¿Ya te has cansado? ¿O se te ha roto un pendiente?

Pero Kagome no lo escuchaba, el dolor comenzó a llegar, progresivamente y su cara se contrajo con una mueca de sufrimiento, mientras una mano apretaba fuertemente su pecho, justo encima del corazón.

Sintió como el dolor avanzaba por su cuerpo, mientras sus músculos se agarrotaban, escucho a Inuyasha gritarle algo de que iba a buscar ayuda.

"No" quiso decir, "No me dejes sola".

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el muchacho corría hacia la casa y recordando la distancia que había desde la sala hasta el jardín, tardaría mucho en volver con ayuda.

Mientras el ataque seguía su curso, sin prisas, pero sin pausas. El dolor pronto alcanzo todo su cuerpo y se le corto la respiración, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y su cuerpo cayo al suelo sobre sus rodillas, mientras gritaba de dolor y de angustia.

Y como siempre, solo podía pensar: "Quiero morir", "Quiero que esto acabe", "Por favor, basta..."

Tal vez aquella vez lo conseguiría y todo acabaría por fin. Estaba a punto de dejar de oponer resistencia, de rendirse al dolor, cuando sintió que unos calidos brazos la rodeaban y la estrechaban contra su pecho.

Era incapaz de ver nada, con las lágrimas cayendo sin cesar. Pero si podía escuchar.

Escuchaba el latido acelerado del corazón de la persona que la abrazaba. Parecía decirle: "Vi-ve, vi-ve, vi-ve"

El dolor remitió y su cuerpo en tensión se relajo completamente. Sintió vagamente como las nieblas de la inconsciencia trataban de llevársela de allí, lejos, a donde pudiera olvidar, pero no se dejo vencer y abrió los ojos.

Tan solo pudo ver unos ojos dorados que la miraban preocupados.

-¿Inu...Yasha?

-Shhhh...Descansa...

La niebla la arrastro y ya no pudo ver más.


End file.
